yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CrunchyCookies/What Makes a Good Staff Member
People are probably wondering why I'm writing this. I don't have much experience with being a staff member, after all, aside from the fact that I was previously rollback and then mini admin. I'm also aiming to apply for rollback when I have three-hundred or so edits, have been here for a month, and have the requirements. Yet I don't even know if that will pass through, as I've been banned before, so that could prevent me being a member of staff. I feel like I know, however, what makes a good staff member, from experience on this wiki. ''Rollback'' ''Requirements'' Obviously, every member of staff needs the requirements to go through and become a staff member. According to the official wiki "staff" page, you need 200+ edits, 1+ month on the wiki, good grammar, spelling, and punctuation, and you need to be active for at least three times a week. However, I feel that they need to be more complex, especially since you don't need to have a staff position beforehand. *''200+ edits: 'I feel that just having 200+ edits isn't just enough - even 250+ would be better. People may only have 202, and think that they have enough to become a rollback. I also think that at least a chunk of their edits should be useful, professional-looking, or with good intention (such as fixing the grammar mistakes on a page that includes horrible grammar, or making an OC page with accurate information). *1+ month on the wiki: '''As well as being one or so month(s) on the wiki, you should be able to know your way around the wiki by this time - know how to make a page, make good edits, know which pages to go to for information, know your way around chat, et cetera. Your time on the wiki should pay off. *''Good grammar, spelling and punctuation: 'This means using good grammar, spelling and punctuation on page edits, although I don't think it's a requirement to use good grammar, et cetera, during chat or in comments. I would say that it's mostly recommended to do so, at least when you're serious. *Active at least three times a week: '''Three times a week is the minimum, which isn't recommended in my opinion, because it looks like you're slacking if you're just sticking to the minimum. If you want to be a good rollback, try to be active on the wiki as much as possible, every day if you can. If you really can't be on the wiki more than three times a week, don't sweat it, but try to make up for lost time. ''Editing Pages'' If you see a page with a grammar, spelling or punctuation mistake, take your time to edit it (which is why good grammar, spelling and punctuation is a requirement). If you want to, leave a comment informing the owner of the page that you have fixed it. That's what a rollback does, am I right? ''Be Nice'' It seems very ironic that I would write this section, considering that I was doing anything but "being nice" when I was banned (neither was the other person, but I'm not going to talk about it). Anyway, you still have to be a friendly, good-natured member of the wiki when you are a rollback, despite the fact that it's not a relatively sociable position. However, if needs must, you can still put people in your place, but remember that you can't kick or ban people from chat, or ban people from Wiki, because you are still a rollback. ''Work hard! ''Incomplete, but I will complete it in the future. Category:Blog posts